Una noche de Diciembre
by Carol Grandchester Kiryu
Summary: Dedicado a Candy y Terry. Historia basada en la película "Antes del Amanecer" de Richard Linklater. "Las pocas horas que pasarán juntos cambiarán sus vidas para siempre. Historia de dos adolescentes que el destino ha querido juntarlos en un viaje en tren, sienten una conexión y exploran la ciudad de noche".
1. Chapter 1

_Copyright: "Candy Candy" y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Historia basada en la película "Antes del Amanecer" de Richard Linklater.  
_

UNA NOCHE DE DICIEMBRE

Capítulo I

Era un frío atardecer en ese día de Diciembre, el viaje en tren hacia Nueva York era tranquilo, en uno de los asientos va un joven actor que está iniciando su carrera en el mundo del teatro. Su nombre es Terruce Grandchester, pronto personificará el papel más importante de su corta carrera. Terruce viajó a Inglaterra a ver a su padre, quería darle la noticia personalmente, que a pesar de que su padre no lo apoyara por haber elegido el mundo del espectáculo, en vez de seguir con la dinastía de los Grandchester y seguir el camino del ducado. Quería demostrar a su padre que con esfuerzo y dedicación ha logrado cumplir su sueño. Su madre Eleanor Baker, falleció cuando él era muy pequeño, su padre desde entonces ha sido su única familia.

En la despedida en el Puerto de Southamton ambos estaban frente a frente, Richard Grandchester no sabía si abrazarlo o estrecharle la mano, y optó por darle una pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda; para Terruce le hubiese gustado sentir el afecto de su padre pero así es su forma de ser.

Con este gesto fue lo suficiente para entender que su padre aceptó el camino elegido por él y con este pensamiento regresó a Nueva York.

El viaje transcurría sin problemas, Terruce miraba por la ventana, aquel paisaje sin relieve en ese frío atardecer, pensando en lo hermoso de la vida y en el futuro que le espera, hasta que el inspector de tren interrumpió sus pensamientos "_Señores y Señoras, lamentó interrumpir su viaje, pero lamentablemente hubo un derrumbe en el camino; nuestra ruta se encuentra bloqueada y deberemos detenernos en la próxima estación "Pittsburg" para hospedarnos en un hotel y volver a retomar el viaje. Según la información que tengo, iniciaremos el viaje cerca de las nueve de la mañana"._ No fue para nada agradable la noticia, sobre todo porque muchas familias viajaban para visitar a sus seres queridos en Navidad.

El tren llegó a Pittsburg, algunos pasajeros bajaron y otros quedaron arriba del tren. Terruce decidió bajar para estirar las piernas, había otro tren en el andén con dirección a Chicago. Será una larga noche al parecer. Terruce caminó hacia la cafetería del lugar, había mucha gente; mientras hacía fila para pagar su café miró a su alrededor, no quedaban muchos lugares disponibles para sentarse, su búsqueda se detuvo cuando vio a una hermosa joven bebiendo café mientras leía un libro, estaba sola y una silla disponible. _"Que avance rápido ésta fila"_ se decía mientras miraba de vez en cuando a aquella joven, temía que otra persona se sentara con ella. Hasta que por fin pagó y le entregaron su café, rápido se giró y camino hacia la joven; para suerte de él, el puesto aún seguía vacante.

-_Buenas noches, me permites hacerte compañía, no hay asientos disponibles._

La joven lentamente dejó su lectura y levantó su mirada; frente de ella estaba un joven de unos preciosos ojos azules que la observaba coquetamente.

-_Claro, siéntate_

-_Gracias_

Continuó ojeando el libro, como revisándolo para saber por dónde empezar. Terruce no apartaba la vista de aquella joven. La estudio detenidamente, sus facciones, su pelo, en la forma que tomaba el libro. No sabía que preguntarle, estaba nervioso y ella no demostraba interés alguno en su persona.

-_Disculpa, puedo hacerte una pregunta._

Ella cerró el libro un momento y tomó atención a lo hablado.

-_¿Tú estás en el tren que va a Nueva York?_

-_No, voy en el tren que va a Chicago_ y continúo leyendo

-_Disculpa, puedo hacerte otra pregunta?_

Nuevamente ella cerró el libro y se notaba un poquito irritada.

-_Si, qué quieres preguntar?_

-_Siempre eres así con la gente?_

-_¿Cómo?_

-_Me da la impresión que no eres muy sociable y que no quieres mi compañía._

-_Bueno, no hablo con extraños y no tengo porqué hablar contigo._

Terruce no siguió hablando, terminó de beber su café y se levantó de su asiento sin decir nada.

Se dirigió a su tren, sacó de su bolso el guión de su personaje y empezó a estudiarlo para despejarse un poco después de tener ese breve y no muy agradable encuentro. Aquella muchacha lo dejó mal, nunca había conocido una mujer que se comportará con él de esa manera, él que estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo acosaran y le digieran cosas hermosas a su persona, a sus cortos diecisiete años se podría decir que ya es todo un galán. Han pasado dos horas desde que están en Pittsburgh, Terruce decidió quedarse en el tren para repasar el guión antes de registrarse en el hotel de la ciudad. Repetía en voz baja su guión, mientras hacía esto miró por su ventana que daba hacia el otro tren, en aquel vagón vio a la chica de la cafetería. Estaba durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada en el vidrio, _se ve hermosa durmiendo -lástima que cuando habla su belleza pasa a segundo plano_ – pensaba Terruce. No dejaba de contemplarla y ella lentamente abrió los ojos, se sintió observada giro un poco su cabeza y reconoció aquel muchacho de la cafetería. Ella lo miró fijamente y demostró una leve sonrisa, él hizo lo mismo – _al parecer mi persona no fue tan desagradable_, se decía Terruce -Él continuó leyendo su guión pero no pudo evitar seguir mirando a través de la ventana. Ella dormía. En su mente pensó una locura, tomó su pequeño bolso, caminó por ese estrecho pasillo del tren; de vez en cuando miraba en dirección hacia aquel vagón, bajó del tren de forma rápida de un solo salto. Su corazón latía de prisa mientras caminaba en dirección hacia el otro tren. Había escuchado de parte del inspector que no se moverían de ahí hasta que el camino estuviera despejado. El tren retomaría su marcha cerca de las nueve de la mañana. Con esta noticia Terry haría la locura más grande de su vida.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

_Copyright "Candy Candy" y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

UNA NOCHE DE DICIEMBRE

Capítulo II

Terruce estaba en frente de esos pequeños peldaños del tren, suspiró profundamente y lentamente subió aquel vagón. Tomó la manilla de aquella puerta y la giró lentamente. Despacio cerró la puerta y caminó por aquel estrecho pasillo del vagón, éste se encontraba con pocos pasajeros; buscó con su mirada aquella mujer y ahí estaba ella durmiendo como un ángel.

Se sentó lentamente al lado de ella, sin que se diera cuenta, una suerte para él que el asiento estuviera desocupado. Dejó su pequeño bolso en el suelo, ella dormía profundamente y algo la hizo despertar. Le dolía un poco su cuello, giró su cuerpo y un exquisito aroma a perfume de hombre cubrió ese pequeño espacio; lentamente abrió sus ojos y unos hermosos ojos azules la estaban observando.

_-Hola_

_-Qué haces aquí_

_-Vine hacerte compañía_

_-Estás loco, eres siempre así con las mujeres. Llegas cuando no te llaman._

_-Creo que me equivoqué contigo jovencita, pensé que quizás…. Sabes, no te molestaré más. Regresaré a mi tren._

Terruce tomó su bolso y su caminar era firme y en su rostro se notaba un poco el enojo, tomó la manilla de aquella puerta, lentamente la giró y respiró profundamente. De reojo observó aquella mujer, su mano izquierda lentamente dejó aquella manilla se giró y volvió donde ella.

_-Si estoy loco. Sé que no soy de tu agrado pero quiero proponerte algo._

Se detuvo cerca de ella, mirándola fijamente y ella no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

_-Qué cosa?_ Es lo único que dijo, aún no podía creer que el estuviera ahí.

_-Escucha, estaremos aquí hasta las nueve de la mañana..._

_-Hasta la nueve!_ Interrumpió ella y con su grito hizo que las pocas personas que aún se encontraban en aquel vagón fijaran la vista en aquella muchacha.

_-Perdón no fue mi intención._

_-Vaya si que eres gritona, jovencita._

_-Atrevido_

_-Bueno, me dejas continuar_

_-Está bien_

_-Como estaremos hasta las nueve de la mañana que te parece si recorremos la ciudad, no quiero alojarme en el hotel como el resto de los pasajeros, te gustaría hacerme compañía?_ Ella no salía de su asombro. Un perfecto extraño invitándola a salir en medio de la noche.

_-No sé cómo explicarlo, jamás he hecho esto antes, incluso me estoy arriesgando, quizás estás comprometida y yo invitándote a pasar la noche conmigo. Bueno, no quise decirlo así exactamente, discúlpame._

Ella sonrió levemente. - Pensó un momento.

_-Que dices, sería divertido._

_-Pero que haremos?_

_-Bueno, eso lo tengo que tomar como un "si entonces". Mira... son las diez de la noche, tengo entendido que a las nueve de la mañana estarán las vías despejadas para continuar el viaje, no crees que es mejor aprovechar este tiempo para conocer la ciudad, no perderíamos nada, a las nueve estamos de regreso; tú a Chicago y yo a Nueva York. Qué te parece? Recuperas el sueño cuando regresemos, el viaje a Chicago es largo. Vamos…. Si en una hora más me ves como algún sicópata solo te regresas. Piensa, en unos años más quizás estarás con muchos hijos y tu marido gordo y no tan cariñoso; y en tu mente te dirás porqué no bajé del tren aquella vez... Vamos no te arrepentirás._

Ella sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

_-Está bien, me has convencido._

_-Bien!_-Terruce no pudo disimular su entusiasmo, el tomó su pequeño bolso y ella el suyo.

Caminaron por aquel pasillo estrecho, con cuidado Terruce abrió la puerta como todo un caballero hizo que ella pasara primero. El bajó la escalera de aquel vagón y estiró su mano para afirmar a la joven, dudosa aceptó su gentileza, miró hacia ambos lados para luego encontrarse con aquella hermosa mirada, él le sonrió y por primera vez, después de este tiempo sintió que aquella mirada y su mano sobre la de ella fuesen tan cálidas en aquella noche fría de Diciembre.

_Continuará..._

Buen día! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia. Agradezco sus lindas palabras y deseo que continúen acompañandome en esta aventura. Es una historia que escribí hará cerca de dos años y que ha sido publicado en algunos grupos de Yahoo. Ahora la comparto con ustedes para que sigan soñando con el amor entre Terry y Candy. Un abrazo enorme!

El capítulo de la próxima semana será un poco más largo :)

Besitos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Copyright "Candy Candy" y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

**UNA NOCHE DE DICIEMBRE**

**Capítulo III **

-_Debemos guardar nuestros bolsos en custodia._

-_Me parece buena idea._

-_En todo este tiempo me has tratado de convencer que te acompañara en esta locura pero aún no sé tu nombre._

-_Verdad, mi nombre es Terruce, pero me dicen Terry y el tuyo?_

-_Candice, pero me dicen Candy._

-_Bueno, encantado de conocerte._

-_Encantada de conocerte…. Terry?, te puedo llamar así?_

-_Ningún problema Candy, te puede nombrar así?_

Candy le tendió la mano -_Si, me puedes llamar Candy. - _Por fin Terry pudo verla sonreír de verdad y para él aquella sonrisa era hermosa.

Caminaron por las calles de Pittsburg, de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas y pequeñas sonrisas.

-_Es extraña esta situación._- Fue la primera frase que dijo Candy desde que salieron de la estación de trenes- _Sabes, recuerdo que mi padre me habló de esta ciudad, que era famosa por sus ríos y sobre todo por el fútbol americano "Los Steeler". Si visitabas los días domingo esta ciudad y no veían gente era porque estaban en el estadio._

-_Que interesante, eres muy culta Candy._

-_Tú crees?_

Ambos sonrieron. Su caminata los llevo al Puente Smithfield

-_Crees que nevará?_ – inquirió Candy

-_Espero que no, o nuestra aventura quedará en nada._

Hubo un silencio. Candy dio unos pasos por el camino y Terry la seguía. En aquel puente solo estaban estos dos jóvenes, rodeados de una soledad especial, porque ella había aceptado la proposición de Terry? Eran cómplices en esta aventura. Caminaron en silencio por aquel puente, uno al lado del otro. Terry desconcertado y a la vez con un extraño gozo al disfrutar el silencio junto a ella, no se le ocurría qué preguntar o pensaba como interpretaría Candy este silencio, quizás se sienta aburrida a su lado. Hasta que se animó hablar.

- _Candy, no creerás que siempre hago esto en mis viajes. Ni yo me explico porqué lo hice,_ sonreía tímidamente.

- _Bueno, pero lograste convencerme de acompañarte en esta locura - Qué hermoso puente. -Mira, no pensé que hubiese gente caminando a estas horas, y menos con este frío._

Ambos se apoyaron en la baranda del puente, una leve brisa fresca los acompañaba. Candy tenía los ojos cerrados con su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia atrás como deseando que aquella brisa le despejara sus pensamientos. Mientras Terry la miraba de reojo, algo tenía ella que la hacía especial, una perfecta desconocida le llamó su atención y ahora está junto a ella acompañándolo en esta larga noche.

- _Disculpe señor_ – Terry detuvo a un hombre que pasaba por el lugar. – _Conoce algún lugar donde se pueda comer y escuchar música_

- _Por supuesto, cruzando el puente llegarán al centro de la ciudad, encontrarán muchos lugares así. Les puedo recomendar Bona Terro o Eleven._

_- Muchas gracias._

_- Les deseo una buena cena junto a su novia._

Ambos se miraron y un leve rubor apareció en el rostro de Candy. Giró levemente su rostro, como buscando algo en el río.

_- Te parece bien Candy que vayamos a comer, yo invito._

- _Buena idea, a decir verdad tengo un poco de hambre, te parece que dividamos los gastos?_

- _Esta vez quiero invitarte, te hice venir y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por acompañarme. En la próxima aventura tu pagas._ – Un leve guiño le hizo a Candy mostrando su seductora sonrisa.

- _Wow la cantidad de gente! crees que haya mesas disponibles._

- _Mira allá queda una._

Ambos se ubicaron en una mesa cerca de un escenario, al parecer habría música, tal como Terry quería. Solicitaron el menú, mientras elegían que comer, una mujer con una guitarra y un hombre suben al escenario, en él solo estaba una silla y dos micrófonos. La mujer se sentó e hizo los primeros acordes de una canción. Mientras, en aquella mesa, Candy y Terry terminaban de solicitar su pedido al mozo.

-_ Buenas noches, espero que lo estén pasando bien en esta fría jornada_ – daba la bienvenida aquel cantante-. _Para ustedes les dedico esta canción, sobre todos a las parejas de enamorados que se encuentran acompañándonos en este lugar._

Miradas cómplices se intercambian, sonrisas tímidas aparecen en sus labios.

Empieza la canción….

Un hombre joven que no tendría más de veinticinco años, se acerca al micrófono cierra los ojos y una tenue luz lo acompaña…

_Aun puedo ver el tren partir _

_Y tu triste mirar _

_Esconde aquellas lágrimas _

_Volveré _

_Como podré vivir… _

_Un año sin tú amor _

_La carta dice espérame _

_El tiempo pasará… _

_Un año no es un siglo y yo _

_Volveré, _

_O qué difícil es _

_Vivir sin tú amor… _

La bella guitarrista que está junto a él se prepara para cantar las primeras palabras de amor de aquel coro, el ambiente era cálido; mientras Candy y Terry miran al escenario, de vez en cuando Terry observa a Candy, con una mirada especial que aún no puede comprender el porqué de ese sentimiento...

_(Oh Vuelve vida mía, _

_Da fuerza a mis días _

_Con tú amor _

_Volverás…, volverás) _

_"Desde que tú has partido _

_Ha comenzado para mí la oscuridad, _

_En torno a mí _

_Vive el recuerdo de los días bellos de nuestro amor, _

_La rosa que me has dejado _

_Ya se ha secado _

_Pero la guardo en un libro _

_Que no termino mas de leer" _

Candy no pudo contener las lágrimas, delicadamente las secaba pensando que Terry no se daría cuenta pero ha sido lo contrario. Ahora era el turno de él para continuar la canción, había parejas que estaban tomadas de la mano; Candy no podía dejar de mirar aquella pareja de cantantes, Terry se dio cuenta que aquella canción caló hondo en el corazón de aquella mujer sentada frente a él; Terry lentamente acercó su mano para acariciar la de ella pero se detuvo. Pensó en inclinarse hacia ella y besarla, y quizás ella no lo rechazaría, pero era muy pronto para ello.

_Pronto estaremos juntos _

_Te quiero tanto amor _

_El tiempo pasa espérame _

_Volveré, _

_Piensa en mí siempre así _

_Que el tiempo pasará… _

_Amor, amor, amor…. _

_Un año no es un siglo y yo _

_Volveré _

_Piensa en mí siempre Así _

_Volveré _

_(Ah Vuelve vida mía) _

_Amor, amor, amor…. _

_(Da fuerza a mis días) _

_Un año no es un siglo y yo _

_(Con tu amor) _

_Volveré _

_(Volverás) *_

Todos aplaudían aquella presentación, ni Candy y Terry eran la excepción, retomaron su cena, ella comía lentamente no era capaz de levantar su mirada. Por alguna razón no quería que Terry la mirara.

- _Candy, te puedo preguntar algo._

Interrumpió un momento su cena para tomar atención a Terry.

- _Sí, dime._

- _No quisiera ser impertinente pero has sufrido por amor?_

Candy se sorprendió por la pregunta y su mirada la dirigió hacia aquel ventanal mirando los arboles cubiertos de nieve.

-_ Te diste cuenta, cierto?_ – Un suspiro salió de Candy – _digamos Terry que tuve un amor pero fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando era niña, aquella persona fue importante en mi vida pero el destino lo separó de mi._

- _Qué ocurrió?_

- _Murió._

Terry no quiso seguir indagando sobre aquel suceso. No quería verla triste y cambio de tema.

- _Y bien Candy, que haremos ahora._

- _No sé, que horas serán?_

Le preguntan a un mozo que pasaba cerca y le indica que son las dos de la mañana.

- _Que tarde se ha hecho – _le dice Candy

- _Te arrepientes de haber bajado del tren para acompañarme? _

- _No Terry, hasta ahora ha sido una experiencia agradable_ – Una dulce sonrisa sale de sus labios, que para Terry es más linda verla así que verla llorar.

- _Sabes patinar Candy?_

- _No, porque?_

- _Mira por la ventana hacia la plaza, verás que cruzándola hay una pista de patinaje y se ve gente entrar, parece que atienden toda la noche, te gustaría ir?_

- _Pero no sé patinar_

_- Te enseño_

_- Debes tenerme paciencia Terry_

_- Lo tendré_

Terry pagó la cuenta y se retiraron de aquel lugar, él gentilmente le ofrece su brazo y Candy lo acepta, un leve rubor aparece en las mejillas de Candy; no puede negar que Terry es atractivo y todo un caballero, que pensaría su amiga Any si se enterara de la locura que está cometiendo.

Caminaron en silencio por aquella plaza, ese breve trayecto se habían acumulado un baúl lleno de hermosos recuerdos, una noche mágica y de ensueño para aquellos jóvenes. Eran cómplices en aquella aventura, cada minuto era llenar aquel baúl de los recuerdos, que están construyendo poco a poco sin saber en qué terminará.

Continuará...

_(*) Canción "Volveré", versión interpretada por Diego Verdaguer y Amanda Miguel._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y que les esté gustando mi historia hasta ahora. _

_Un gran abrazo a todas!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Copyright "Candy Candy" y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

_**UNA NOCHE DE DICIEMBRE**_

**Capítulo IV **

Llegaron a la pista de patinaje, era muy tarde aquella noche aún había gente divirtiéndose en esa fría noche de Diciembre. Candy pagó las entradas y les entregaron sus respectivos patines. Ella se apoyó en el brazo de él para quitarse las botas. No tenía para que hacerlo, solo bastaba con sentarse en las sillas y quitárselas. Era como un gesto de una nueva intimidad que estaban experimentando. Cuando ambos estaban listos con sus respectivos patines ingresaron a la pista de patinaje, muchos jóvenes se estaban divirtiendo, aprendiendo a patinar o solo demostrar la destreza en ellos. Terry era un experto, patinaba alrededor de Candy y ella sonreía a carcajadas porque sus pies no respondían como quería. Terry amablemente tomó sus manos y le indicó a Candy que moviera sus pies lentamente, paso a paso.

_-No me sueltes, por favor!_

_-Tranquila no pasa nada, sigue mis instrucciones – Mira, colócate detrás de mí y agárrate de mi cintura que daremos un paseo._

Terry empezó a patinar por toda la pista con Candy detrás. Ella no podía parar de sonreír y de gritar que no patinara tan rápido.

_-Te gustó Candy?_

_-Sí, pero no tan rápido, hubo un momento que casi chocamos con aquel hombre - sonreía_

_-Bien, ahora lo harás sola._

_- Qué!. Pero no he practicado lo suficiente!_

_- No te preocupes, estaré frente a ti mirándote, confías en mi?_

Candy lo miró a los ojos y pensaba que aquellos ojos eran los más hermosos que jamás hubiese visto.

_-Confío en ti, Terry_

Lentamente Candy comenzó a patinar con Terry mirándola, paso a paso, aumentó un poco su velocidad pero su entusiasmo la llevó a tropezarse y caer encima de Terry. El quedó de espalda y Candy encima de él. Sus miradas se encontraron y la gente alrededor seguían patinando, Terry se acomodó quedando de rodillas y Candy igual. La mirada de él era profunda y serena a la vez.

_-Candy…_

_-Si…_

_-Quiero besarte..._

Un leve rubor en las mejillas de Candy apareció al escuchar aquellas palabras, que en el fondo las deseaba escuchar desde que bajaron de aquel tren.

_-No.. No.. No.._ - Candy se sonreía con cierta ternura - luego se inclinó levemente hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Fue un beso largo, mezcla de miedo y emoción. El corazón de ambos golpeaba el pecho de una forma desesperada. Los dedos de Candy se enredaban en aquella larga cabellera de Terry, acariciándola. No sabían el tiempo transcurrido hasta que, como si ella despertará, reaccionó.

_- Terry, estamos en la pista de patinaje. Nos podemos enfermar si continuamos así. Vamos, vamos…_

Candy y Terry se levantaron de aquel lugar, rápidamente salieron de la pista no pudieron levantar la mirada, se sentían avergonzados porque se olvidaron que estaban en un lugar público. Fue un momento maravilloso que siguió llenando el baúl de los recuerdos.

Salieron de aquel lugar, abrazados. Habían comenzado a sentir frío. Ambos tiritaban, pasaron frente a una cafetería y decidieron ingresar. Es una suerte que aquella ciudad "nunca duerme". Eran las tres y media de la mañana ni un rastro de sueño había en aquellos jóvenes, ambos ya habían pedido su café y lo bebieron en silencio. Terry la miró de reojo preguntándose por qué ella. ¿Qué era lo que tenía ella para que se sintiera atraído hacia su persona?. Lo único que sentía que era como un sueño, se sentía como que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, a pesar de las pocas horas que han pasado juntos y lo intenso de lo vivido. Era un visión romántica y él jamás ha experimentado aquella sensación, a sus diecisiete años jamás se había enamorado quizás el mismo construyó esa barrera por el miedo a sufrir. En su grupo de teatro su figura no era indiferente, al contrario, tenía entre sus compañeras más de una admiradora pero nunca prestó atención más allá del compañerismo profesional y esto hacía más atractivo su personalidad; lo misterioso y seductor que es. Pero Candy, una perfecta extraña que ha conocido en una viaje en tren, haya derribado aquella barrera es algo que no puede entender. Terry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y escuchaba que Candy le estaba hablando.

_-Terry, Terry.._

_-Ah, disculpa_

_-En qué planetas estás Terry_ – sonreía

_- En la Tierra Candy, pero parece que estuviera en un sueño y que mañana habrá que despertar..._

_- Shhhh, silencio Terry, no digas más._ – Candy colocó su dedo índice en los labios de él – _yo tampoco quiero despertar de este sueño, vivamos cada minuto como si fuera el último, no pensemos en el mañana._

Escuchando aquellas palabras de los labios de Candy, no había duda que el amor existe a primera vista.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Buenos días queridas lectoras, gracias por seguir ésta aventura nocturna... queda poco para el final... qué pasará?... pronto lo sabremos._

_Un abrazo enorme y feliz día! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Mis queridas lectoras, hemos llegado al final de ésta aventura nocturna. Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews y a las lectoras anónimas también por tomarse el tiempo de leerla..._

_No sé si alguién habrá tenido una aventura así, en estos tiempos es arriesgado, pero soñar no cuesta nada._

_Ojalá puedan ver la película "Antes del Amanecer", realmente hermosa y es una de mis favoritas, no me canso de verla!_

_A continuación les dejo el último capítulo._

_Gracias por leer nuevamente!_

_Un abrazo._

_Carol_

* * *

_Copyright "Candy Candy" y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

_**UNA NOCHE DE DICIEMBRE**_

**Capítulo V **

Aquella cafetería era sencilla pero acogedora, una chimenea hecha de ladrillos envejecidos y sobre ella fotografías de Pittsburg. Las murallas estaban revestidas de maderas y barnizadas dando la sensación de espejo. Candy observaba el lugar para no olvidar ningún detalle, y esto lo había hecho desde que cenaron juntos. Quería atesorar estos hermosos momentos en su memoria.

_-¿Qué miras tanto Candy?_

_-Quiero recordar los lugares donde estuvimos._

_-Yo también quiero recordar, Candy._

_-Entonces observa también el lugar._

_-No quiero recordar el lugar._

_-….._

_-Quiero recordarte a ti. Mírame Candy, quiero recordarte... tu mirada, tu pelo; tu pequeñas pequitas alrededor de tu nariz; tus hermosos ojos verdes. Quédate así unos segundos sin moverte para sacar "mi fotografía"._

El corazón de Candy latía de prisa, al escuchar "quiero recordarte" se le hizo un nudo en el pecho.

_-Bien Candy, ya tengo mi fotografía._

_- Entonces Terry, también quiero la mía. Quédate quieto, quiero recordar tus bellos ojos azules... uy! veo que te estás sonrojando -tu linda caballera, esa mirada seductora y ese pequeño hoyuelo en tu mejilla derecha. Listo. He sacado "mi fotografía"._

_-Sabes Terry, en todo este tiempo no te he preguntado si tienes novia, capaz que tengas y yo sea un pasatiempo._

-_No, no. Te equivocas, borra inmediatamente ese pensamiento de tu mente. Jamás he tenido novia y menos jugaría con una situación así._

_-Está bien, te creo Terry. Aprovechemos este tiempo y nos hacemos preguntas y respuestas rápidas, que te parece._

_-Bien, yo empiezo_ – decía Terry

_-Tu primer beso_

_-A los siete años_

_-Qué precoz!_

_-Y tú?_

_-A los diecisiete_

Candy lo miró como preguntando si era broma.

_-No me mires así Candy, tú has sido la primera que he besado_ – aunque su primer beso fue en los ensayos de la obra que están por estrenar, pero para Terry éste fue su primer beso verdadero.

_-No lo puedo creer Terry, porque besas muy bien._ -No pudo evitar colocarse colorada al decir aquellas palabras y para Terry fue un estimulo al ego escuchar sobre sus besos.

Para Candy escuchar que ella haya sido que descubriera esos labios, le produjo una inmensa alegría.

_-Continuamos, tu color favorito Candy._

_-Azul_

_-Tu color favorito Terry_

_-Verde_

_-Tu edad Candy_

_-Dieciséis_

_-Bebida o Jugo_

_-Jugo_

_-Bebida_

_-Tu viaje a Chicago_

_-Por estudios de enfermería_

_-Tu viaje a Nueva York_

_-Buscando mí destino..._

Hablaban con naturalidad, mirándose, en un ambiente de afecto mutuo. Candy le hablaba lo hermoso de su carrera, de la alegría que sentía cada vez que algún paciente le regalaba una sonrisa, para ella era una vitamina para seguir sirviendo y ayudando a las personas. Terry nunca habló que era actor, evadía la pregunta no quería revelarlo porque en su mente tenía planeado una idea que ojalá pueda concretarla.

La velada fue amena, conversaron de todo un poco, de familia, amigos, gustos... Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que ingresaron a la cafetería, pocas horas quedan para la llegada del amanecer. Cerca del lugar había un teatro y por cómo estaba su construcción de abandonada, era más que seguro que sería difícil encontrar a alguien en un sitio así. Debían pasar la noche en algún lugar y para Terry éste era el lugar indicado.

-_Candy entremos aquí_

_-Estás seguro? no habrá guardias?_

_-No creo, se ve que está abandonado-_ tomados de la mano recorrieron el exterior y encontraron una pequeña ventana; para suerte de ellos estaba levemente abierta, Terry la abrió aunque le costó un poco por el congelamiento, logró abrirla e ingresó al lugar, buscó la entrada que para suerte de él no estaba con ningún seguro solo una tabla afirmaba la puerta del lugar. Abrió la puerta principal y llamó a Candy.

Aquel teatro debió ser muy bello en su tiempo, era una lástima lo abandonado que estaba. Candy lo miraba asombrada, era la primera vez que ingresaba a un teatro.

-_Es primera vez que visitas un teatro, verdad?_

_-Si, jamás he ido a una obra no todos tenemos el privilegio de ver aquellas cosas. Lamentablemente no alcanza para todos._

_-¿Te gustaría ver una función? pues bien, tome asiento mi bella dama que a continuación tendrá una función privada, solo para usted._

_-Que vas a hacer Terry – sonreía tiernamente_

_-Siéntate y verás..._

Terry subió esos viejos peldaños con mucho cuidado para llegar al centro de aquel escenario, se sitúo al medio de él y comenzó a recitar su diálogo…

_"Ah, destrucción, qué pronto te insinúas en la mente de un desesperado! _

_Ah, mi amor, mi esposa, la Muerte, que robó la dulzura de tu aliento, no ha rendido tu belleza, no te ha conquistado. En tus labios y mejillas sigue roja tu enseña de belleza, y la Muerte aún no ha izado su pálida bandera. _

_¡Ah, querida Julieta! ¿Cómo sigues tan hermosa? ¿He de creer que la incorpórea Muerte se ha enamorado y que la bestia horrenda y descarnada te guarda aquí, en las sombras, como amante?"_

_-Bravo Terry, qué sentimiento le otorgaste a cada frase que pronunciabas, me llegó realmente al corazón. Deberías ser actor._

_-¿Te gustó?, no sabes cuan feliz me hace escuchar tus palabras Candy. Mi Julieta quiere bailar esta pieza de música con su Romeo..._

Candy se divertía con las ocurrencias de Terry.

_-Claro, encantada de bailar con tan galante persona._

Terry bajó del escenario para buscar a Candy, como todo un caballero ofreció su mano para que ella subiera al escenario.

_-Pero Romeo no hay música para acompañar nuestro baile._

_-Yo seré su música mi Julieta._

Terry empezó a tatarear una melodía y bailaron un vals. Candy sonreía feliz, se sentía como una princesa en un cuento en hadas. Bailaron por todo el escenario, Terry se detuvo brusco y Candy preguntó que ocurría. Él la miró directamente a los ojos y la besó.

_-Candy_

_-Si?_

_-Ha sido una noche maravillosa, no me arrepiento para nada de todo lo que he vivido contigo el día de hoy._

_-Por favor Terry, no hables como despedida, por favor, te lo pido por favor._

_-Candy, quiero amanecer junto a ti..._

Terry lentamente se saca su abrigo para luego colocarlo en el piso de aquel escenario, lo acomodó para que Candy se recostara. Ella ya se había despojado del suyo. En los ojos de Terry había un brillo especial, Candy llevó su mano a la mejilla de él para acariciarlo y Terry colocó su mano sobre la de ella. Estuvieron unos segundos así, como sintiendo la calidez de cada uno por última vez. Ambos se recostaron encima del abrigo, uno al lado del otro, mirándose.

_-Candy…_

_-Terry…_

Un beso, que no solo significaba dos bocas unidas, sino una entrega de amor incondicional, una eternidad serena, sus cuerpos estaban muy unidos; la mano de Terry acariciaba el pelo de ella con ternura, de vez en cuando se miraban, se "fotografiaban" nuevamente. Terry pensaba lo hermosa que se veía recostada junto a él y no pudo disimular un leve suspiro. Siguieron con aquel encanto que los envolvía, se abrazaron sin hablar. Habían intercambiado pocas palabras pero se entendían tan bien. Adivinaban sus pensamientos de cierto modo. Permanecieron cerca de una hora así. Terry nunca había besado a una mujer de esa forma. Los besos actuados no se comparan en nada con lo que está viviendo ahora. Su boca… Su pelo… todo era nuevo para él.

Durmieron abrazados esperando el amanecer.

Terry casi no se había dado cuenta y unos leves rayos de luz se colaban en aquel teatro, había llegado el día. Estaba despierto desde muy temprano, prácticamente no había dormido al contrario de Candy que dormía como un ángel entre sus brazos. El bello momento estaba por terminar, era hora de marcharse de aquel lugar. Lentamente se separó de Candy, bajó del escenario para abrir la puerta principal y ver que gente ya estaba transitando por las calles. Al frente del teatro estaba una iglesia y cuyo reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana. En una hora más deberán separarse.

Caminaban a paso lento, a pesar de la prisa; ella estaba apoyada en él, y él con una mano en su cintura. Terry en su interior luchaba entre el deseo de hablar pero a su vez, su deseo de estar en silencio era mucho más fuerte, para así disfrutar cada minuto que transcurría junto a ella. De vez en cuando miraba a Candy y se esforzaba en sonreír. Ella parecía un poco más relajada o aparentaba estarlo. Se acordaba de la primera vez que lo vio, sentado frente a ella tomando café y lo atractivo que lo encontró en su oportunidad, ahora está abrazada junto a él camino a la estación de trenes, para decirse "Adiós".

_No quiero borrar el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los míos, tan suaves; sus manos sobre mi cara; sus besos en mi cuello. No quiero olvidar su voz, su sonrisa. No quiero olvidar su manera especial de decir "Mi bella dama". Su manera de llamarme "Candy". No quiero olvidar…. No quiero. _

Llegó la hora de la despedida, ambos estaban en la puerta de aquel vagón con dirección a Chicago, en silencio, mirándose por última vez. Terry se encontraba turbado, no sabía si abrazarla, besarla, un nudo le oprimía la garganta a Candy.

_-Bien…_

_-Bien…_

_-Entonces Candy, te deseo un buen viaje, espero que llegues bien a Chicago._

_-También Terry, también te deseo un buen viaje a Nueva York. Que seas muy feliz en tú vida..._

_-Señores pasajeros, suban al tren, pronto partiremos…_ -El inspector toca el silbato, es el despertar del aquel maravilloso sueño. Se ha acabado el cuento de hadas y la realidad se hace presente. Una angustia se apodera de esta pareja de adolescentes. Ambos deseaban prolongar una eternidad cada segundo.

_-Terry…_

_-Candy…_

Un abrazo desesperado. El silbato vuelve a sonar.

_-Quiero volver a verte Candy_ - le susurra al oído de una forma desesperada.

-_Yo también_

_-Tonto, soy tonto, porque no fui sincero antes…_

_-Señorita por favor suba, está por partir el tren._

Se besan por última vez en forma desesperada, las palabras sobran en aquel momento. Era su último beso… un beso que nunca olvidarán.

_-Te encontraré Candy…_

_-Te estaré esperando Terry…_

Candy sube al tren y Terry la sigue con la mirada; en una actitud desesperada busca en su bolso, saca un sobre y antes que el inspector cierre la puerta de aquel vagón le entrega el sobre; le indica que se lo entregue a la persona que acaba de subir.

Candy se acomoda en su asiento y Terry camina por el andén acompañando la marcha lenta del tren. Candy lo observa a través de la ventana, su mano toca el vidrio y Terry también haciéndose una sola imagen, poco a poco se van separando; se acerca el inspector y le entrega el sobre de Terry, éste le indica que lo abra, ve lo que hay en el interior, el tren va aumentando su velocidad; Candy se sorprende al leer el contenido, ve que Terry empieza a correr; Candy se levanta de su asiento, corre por aquel angosto pasillo, pasando a llevar a una que otra persona hasta llegar al último vagón.

_-Candy!_

_-Terry! Ahí estaré! …. Ahí estaré…. Mi amado Romeo_

_-Estaré esperando…. Candy_

**INVITACION**

"_**Romeo y Julieta"**_

Compañía de Teatro Strafford

Protagonistas: Karen Kleiss

Terruce Grandchester

Teatro Broadway

Viernes 22 de Diciembre

21:00 hrs.

Platea Preferencial

Asiento N° 10

**F I N**


End file.
